


Oh, Fortuna

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: A prologue to The Stone Rose.
Kudos: 1





	Oh, Fortuna

Mickey took up volunteering which was the sort of lame thing a guy pretending he wasn't single did while his not-girlfriend flew off around the universe, saving planets and civilisations and all that. It turned out that he was pretty good at it or, at least, he only ever had the one complaint, and it filled up his endless free time and the kids weren't that bad, even the brats, and he was actually helping out, making the word just that little bit better. It was good work and it made him feel good. What more could you ask for?

The one complaint went a bit like this. There was new exhibition at the British Museum. Roman statues and all that. The volunteer people reckoned the kids needed a bit of culture to combat the, you know, evils of TV or something. Personally, Mickey liked TV, you get Star Trek and the footy and Top Gear which was always good for a laugh, but he could do old, dead things in boxes as well. The mummies in the Egyptian segment were brilliant! The kids made all the usual happy 'ewww's and 'yeuch's and if it hadn't been for the security guard's glare every time they touched the glass, Mickey would have let them waste the entire hour in those rooms, but glare he did, so Mickey ushered them into the next room.

Where there was a two thousand year old statue of the goddess Fortuna that looked exactly, totally, one-hundred percent like Rose Tyler.

"Holy shit!" he said.

There was a gasp from the kids, and then Janice piped up with "Mister Smith said a rude word!" and suddenly they were all giggling.

"Crap," said Mickey, "I mean, oh, f--" He clapped his hands over his mouth.

All the kids laughed harder, drawing the attention of his fellow volunteer and also boss, Andrea, and then before Mickey could interrupt, the kids quite happily dobbed him in, the little shits, see if he buys them ice-cream again, even though of course he would because he was a big softie at heart.

"Damn, you're right," she said, when he showed her a picture of Rose and the statue, "but that's no call for foul language." Although all the kids were now laughing at her saying damn. "It does look very much like her, though."

"Let me see," cried Janice, tugging at the photo.

"Say please," said Mickey.

"Please!" she said.

He let her look.

"It does look like her," said Janice, nodding, and all the other kids crowded around to look, and Mickey thought he'd gotten away with it but then every single one of his kids had to tell their parents about the photo and the statue and every single one of them included the expletives and Mickey was suddenly faced with a permanent mark on his record and a dozen angry glaring women. And he thought his Gran could hit hard!

He left all that out when he called Rose.


End file.
